The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo
by KawaiiCocaine
Summary: One Boy. . . . One Girl. . . . Two Dragons. . . . A World of Adventure Overnight, her life changed. When Kaeliyah followed the Shade in to the forest, she witnessed something she never thought she'd see. She witnessed a new era of the Dragon Riders. When the time comes, will Kaeliyah follow orders and fight with the Shade, or will she rebel, and fight along side the new Dragon


PROLOGUE:

SHADE OF FEAR AND THE PRINCESS

he wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the world. A young princess sat awake in her chamber, looking out the window to the large forest below. She blinked once, from afar, she heard "Spread out; hide behind the trees and bushes. Stop whoever is coming . . . or die." She stood, throwing an ink-colored cloak over the night dress that she wore. From her night stand drawers, she pulled a long line of silk sheets, and tied them to her chamber door. She threw out the window the remaining sheet line. From there, she climbed out of the window, jumping to the ground from ten feet above. Her shadow-grey trotted close, she climbed atop of the black steed and took off towards the center of the forest, where she knew the Shade would be. As the Princess' vision transitioned, she felt herself being followed, but she knew that no one would dare attack her.

She stopped behind the Urgals that surrounded the center and waited, her sword held almost painfully in her hand. The Urgals could not see as well as the Princess or Shade; they groped like blind beggars, fumbling with their weapons. An owl screeched; cutting through the silence. No one relaxed until the bird flew past. Then, the Urgals shivered in the cold night, as did she. A twig snapped, causing her horse to jump slightly. She steadied him with a hand to his neck. The Shade hissed in anger, the Urgals shrank back. The Shade suppressed his distaste—they smelled like fetid meat—and turned away.

As minutes turned to hours, the Princess circled the perimeter, her eyesight sharp, but yet, she grew tired. That was, until, the Shade delivered a sharp whisper, "Get ready." She snapped her head up, hearing the heavy breathing and fast, irregular heart beat that could only belong to one thing. The eyes of the Urgals brightened under their thick brows. And the Princess took off running towards the sounds of the elves. The three white horses with riders cantered toward the ambush, and the Princess opened her mouth to speak, but silenced by an arrow darting past her head.

The princess snarled, raising her sword, the silver blade came in contact with the Urgals and it's head rolled a few feet away. The horse galloped towards the fight. On the first horse, the princess noted, held an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows, slim, but strong like a rapier. A powerful bow slung on his back, the envy burned through the princess, she made a note to ask her father. His quiver, that was strung next to his sword, was filled with arrows fletched with what looked like swan feathers.

The last rider had the same face and angled featured as the first. His long spear in one hand, and his white dagger at his belt, a helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with Amber and gold rested on his head.

Between the two rode a raven-haired elven lady that the princess recognized almost immediately. Framed by her long black locks, her eyes shone with a driving force. Her clothes, unlike the princess', were unadorned, yet her beauty matched only the princess', her beauty was undone noshed. At her side was a sword, and over her back a long bow with a quiver. In her lap was a pouch that she looked at, and only one thing came to the princess' mind. It was the king's.

One of the elves spoke quietly, she could not hear. The lady answered with obvious authority, and her guards switched places. The one with the helm took the lead. They passed the Shade's hiding place and the first few Urgals without suspicion. The princess followed them, beheading the Urgals as she went.

The wind changed direction and the grotesque scent of the Shade filled the nostrils of bots the horses, and the princess. "Skölir." Said she, holding the palm of her hand out to the elven lady, attempting to shield not only the thing in her lap, but the lady as well. A red bolt flashed from the Shade's palm toward the elven lady, illuminating the trees with a bloody light. It struck her steed, and the horse toppled with a high-pitched squeal, plowing into the ground chest-first. She kept off of the animal with inhuman speed, landed lightly, then glanced back for her guards. The lady caught the princess' eye. They nodded to each other, and the princess took off slowly after her guards, attacking the Urgals as silently as she could.

The remaining Urgals' deadly arrows quickly brought down the two elves. They fell from the noble horses, blood pooling in the dirt. As the Urgals rushed to the slain elves, the Shade screamed, "After her! She is the one I want." The princess bared her teeth to the Urgals that crowded around her, and she brought her sword on their heads.

A cry tore from the elf's lips as she saw her dead companions. She took a step toward them, then cursed her enemies and bounded into the forest. The princess raised her hand towards a group of Urgals. "Slytha." She sneered, the Urgals dropped to the floor, falling in to a deep sleep. The princess took off, she was blocked, the Shade had screamed, "Istalr'i boetk." And fire erupted in front of her horse. She skidded to a halt, grimly, the Shade burned the forest, leaving only a ring of fire around the ambush sight. The princess was trapped outside of the barrier, and she could only watch as the Shade attacked the elven lady. The flames looked like a molten crown resting on the forest. Satisfied, the Shade watched carefully, incase the ring should falter.

The princess and her steed galloped around the circle, looking for an opening and casting spells to try and clear the fire, but the shade's magic was too strong. The band of fire only thickened, singing the main of her steed suddenly, she heard a shout and a coarse scream. Through the trees he saw three of his chargers fall in a pile, mortally wounded, and another two dead. He caught a glimpse of two figures and a horse. The lady fled toward the craft piece of granite at a tremendous speed. The Shade examined the ground twenty feet below, then jumped and landed nimbly in front of her. "No." Gasped the princess and her horse charged and leapt over the flame, she landed next to the edge. Urgals blood dripped from the lady's sword.

"Get her."

As the Urgals surged forward, the princess could only watch as the desperate Shade barked, "Garjzla." Another ball of red flame sprang from the Shade's hand and flew toward the elf, fast as an arrow. He was too late, a flash of emerald light briefly illuminated the forest, and the stone vanished. The red fire smoke her, and she collapsed.

The Shade howled in rage, and stalked forward, flinging his sword at a tree. It passed halfway through the trunk, where it stuck, quivering. He shot nine bolts of energy from his palm—which killed the Urgals instantly—then ripped his sword free and strode to the elf.

Prophecies of revenge were spoken in a language that the princes did not know, they rolled off of his tongue. He clenches his hands, and glares at the sky. Disgusted curled his lip before he turned to the elf, and the princess looked away. The shade fastened her to his saddle, he mounted his charger and made his way out of the woods, mumbling as he passed the princess. "Your father will not be happy to hear about this, Kaeliyah." Kaeliyah hung her head with shame as she followed the Shade back to the castle.


End file.
